


Til Death Do We Part

by Alyce013



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Love, Multi, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyce013/pseuds/Alyce013
Summary: A cupid has a crisis with love.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Til Death Do We Part

It was Valentine's day on Earth. Hoseok used to enjoy this particular human holiday so much. Now all he could think of and see was all the pain and heartbreak involved in a day dedicated specifically to love. He watched in anger as a woman hit her man, the bruise on his face slowly beginning to form. He watched a couple sit on opposite sides of a couch in seething resentment over an unspoken argument. He watched as a man left the bed of another woman to return to his wife and child.  
Hoseok hated that he had paired each one of these couples himself. He shot the 'love' into their individual hearts, and they had wasted it. They didn't appreciate and cherish the blessing that had been bestowed on them. Hoseok hated how these couples had twisted something beautiful and grand into a toxic and disgusting thing.

"I only do this because I love you!" Yelled the abusive woman.

"I'm going to bed." The seething resentment bubbling just below the surface.

"You are my one and only." A lie told by a deceitful cheater.  
Hoseok had enough and gave up completely on them. A cupid's job was to cultivate love, and he would cultivate it alright. He wanted something perfect, unbreakable, and incorruptible. He felt all love should be like that, so he concentrated on finding a couple for his new and improved love shot.  
Hoseok's eyes fell on a couple exchanging love letters. He scoffed at the sight. Right now it was love letters and sweet nothings whispered into ears, but he knew it wouldn't last. The love letters would stop, the sweet nothings would dry up and the couple would continue on unhappy and unsatisfied. They would endure it because they didn't want to be alone.  
Hoseok watched as they laid in a field of flowers next to each other watching the stars. The time spent together would eventually become less and less until they would barely spend any time together. He had watched it happen too many times, but he swore this time it would be different.  
Hoseok made his way down to Earth, landing in the field the couple laid in. A blood red fog hung over the field as time slowed, and he got the love shots ready. He noticed the loving sweet smiles being exchanged in the moment the couple was frozen in. His new and improved love shots would ensure this love would last as long as they lived. A sinister smile flickered onto Hoseok's face as he administered the shots and resumed time to watch the effects. He stayed close to the couple, listening in to their mushy conversation. A comfortable silence fell as the couple snuggled closer, feeling a chill in the air.

"I love you more than there are stars in the sky."

"I love you more than there are atoms in the universe."

Hoseok's job was done here, so he retreated back to the sky to keep an eye on his new masterpiece. He sneered at the other couples he was watching. The abuse continued to happen. The seething resentment settled in to stay. The cheater continued to bed different women.  
Hoseok turned back to the new love he had cultivated. The love notes were continuing. The sweet nothings continued to be whispered. The time spent together grew instead of shrunk.  
A sinister smile grew once again on Hoseok's face when the couple started to spend every waking moment together, not caring about their disappearing friendships. The love letters used more possessive words. The sweet nothings became obsessive and constant. An oath of protection was made over and over. If one was ever without the other it became as if they couldn't breathe.  
Hoseok was so proud of what he had done, even when the couple exchanged jealous words whenever they were apart for more than an hour. They completely stopped talking to anyone but each other. When they stopped going to work for a couple days because it was too much time apart for them, the dark, sinister smile only grew on Hoseok's face. This love was the perfect love he was going for.

"I have to go to work. We need to have money to support ourselves." Words that struck a heart hard.

"You can't leave me here alone! I'll die! I love you!"

"I love you!" Whispered fearfully. "But this...maybe this is too much." The door slammed leaving them apart and alone. Tears fell and anxiety took over as time dragged on until they were together again. A plan was made as patience grew thin from waiting by the door. Finally, the door opened. Tension between them grew, and angry jealous words were shouted. They cried and kissed as they decided they couldn't do this anymore. They wanted to eat together one last time.  
Hoseok enjoyed watching the poisoning of the food. He enjoyed seeing them fall asleep in each others arms never to wake up again. This is how he wanted it to be. Love should last until death.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't hurt me like this." The abused man spoke out finally fighting back. His voice startling Hoseok. He turned back to his 'failed' couples, confusion written all over his face.

"We need to talk." Four scary words finally voiced.

"I can't do this anymore. I want to see other people." Honesty falling from lying lips. Hoseok couldn't understand what was happening. His head cocked to the side in curiosity at how things were turning out. This wasn't what he thought would happen. He watched as the abusive woman took anger management classes and worked to control herself so she never hurt her husband like that again. He watched as the uncommunicative couple found a way to talk and compromise so they didn't have to lose each other. He watched as the lying cheater came clean about his actions so his wife could find someone better, someone who loved only her.  
Hoseok was shocked and looked back over at the couple he had inadvertently killed. Their love for each other being what killed them. He slowly realized he had been wrong and had gone too far. Love wasn't about the extreme devotion he had brought out in that poor doomed couple. Love wasn't about perfection. Love was imperfect and it was the imperfections that made it beautiful.

"What have I done?" Hoseok whispered shakily, tears forming in his eyes. He should've known better than to overreact like this. He looked back down to Earth. Valentine's day had come around again, but this time he could see it differently. He saw couples compromising, struggling, fighting, kissing, and just plain working on what they had. Love brought pain and heartbreak, but it also brought kindness and compassion. Love was beautifully imperfect and Hoseok loved it so much. He quickly threw away the extra doses of the dangerous love shot. Imperfection is what he was aiming for now.


End file.
